Métaphysique pour un protozoaire
by BloodyAddict
Summary: Les humains se posent toujours des questions auxquelles ils ne peuvent pas répondre. Et pourquoi toujours chercher une réponse à tout ? Sans le savoir, Shizuo en cherche une. Une réponse d'ailleurs bien difficile à trouver quand on voit la relation qu'il entretient avec un certain informateur au "manteau kitsch". One-shot, PDV de Shizuo.


**Ça y est, voici mon premier one-shot portant sur _Durarara !_, et aussi la première histoire que je publie ici ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! C'est aussi une de mes premières fan fics je dois dire... C'est un peu une sorte d'entrainement avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Les personnages de _Durarara !_ appartiennent à Ryôgo Narita.

.

.

.

...

**10 OCTOBRE**

Il y a des choses que je ne comprendrai jamais. Pourquoi le ciel est bleu le jour et non la nuit, pourquoi la Terre tourne sans qu'on la sente bouger, pourquoi une motarde mystérieuse a fait irruption à Ikebukuro ou encore pourquoi j'arrive à soulever des camions comme s'il s'agissait de simples cartons vides. Mais c'est comme ça, on s'y fait, on ne se pose pas de questions. En tout cas, pas moi. C'est pas que je crois aux phénomènes surnaturels, bien que désormais je suis obligé d'y croire au vu de ce qui se passe dans le quartier, mais c'est juste que je déteste me prendre la tête et chercher à expliquer tout et n'importe quoi. J'en connais un qui aime bien se torturer le cerveau de cette manière, et je ne comprends pas quelles sont ses intentions en faisant ça. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il nous fasse chier avec ces foutues explications ? Moi j'aime les choses telles qu'elles sont, si on m'en enlève le sel je ne pourrais plus les voir d'un air aussi émerveillé ! J'aime bien garder mon esprit d'enfant, et ne chercher à comprendre que ce qui pourrait avoir de graves répercussions sur mes proches. Je me prends pas la tête. Mais certains en profitent pour me traiter d'imbécile.

J'aime bien tout ce que je vois, je tolère, je ne bronche pas, c'est comme ça. Les humains sont ce qu'ils sont. Et j'en suis un. Je n'ai jamais cherché à cacher ma vraie nature. Donc, si je me mets en colère pour des futilités, c'est normal, tout le monde le fait, après tout. En revanche, les autres, eux, arrivent à contrôler leurs sentiments. Et ça, par contre, je cherche à le comprendre. Pourquoi pas moi ? Je me fiche d'être physiquement plus fort que les autres, ce que je veux, c'est réussir à maîtriser mes émotions pour enfin prendre le contrôle de mon corps ! Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? C'est bien la seule énigme qui pour moi est digne être résolue. La motarde ? Elle est là, c'est tout. Le ciel ? Il est bleu le jour, et alors ? Mais ma force... Pourquoi ?

J'ai toujours eu une enfance normale. Des élèves qui me taquinent à l'école, des parents soucieux de ma santé et de mon éducation, et un petit frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais ce jour-là, alors que je n'étais qu'un gosse, j'ai soulevé le frigidaire, de la manière la plus simple au monde, et ce parce que mon frère Kasuka m'a piqué mon yaourt ! C'est ce qui a fait tilt dans mon cerveau, je pense. Depuis, mes émotions s'amplifient. Quand je suis en colère, cette colère est noire. Quand je hais, je hais au point d'avoir des envies de meurtre, et des sérieuses. Mais pour le reste...

Bah, il n'y a pas de reste. Je suis comme ça. C'est tout. Pourquoi se retenir quand on n'y parvient pas ? Shinra a beau vouloir chercher à comprendre, moi, j'ai pas envie de savoir. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

J'aime bien tout ce que je vois, je tolère, je ne bronche pas, c'est comme ça. Les humains sont ce qu'ils sont. Et j'en suis un. Et les humains ont tous quelque chose qu'ils n'aiment pas. Moi, il y a une chose que je déteste plus particulièrement, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que quand je hais, c'est au point de vouloir voir la personne détestée mourir de mes mains. C'est mon deuxième tilt. C'est Orihara Izaya.

Alors lui, c'est une longue histoire, et là encore je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Mais dès que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je l'ai détesté. Et visiblement, il en a profité et a décidé de me donner une raison de le détester. Peut être que lui, il a cherché à comprendre pourquoi, dès le premier regard, je voulais lui coller un pin dans la gueule. Il a dû se dire _"J'ai qu'à faire un acte qui pousse d'ordinaire les gens à détester quelqu'un, comme ça je comprendrai ~!"_. Il n'y a que lui pour penser des trucs aussi tordus.

Bah, je veux même pas savoir pourquoi il s'en prend à moi aussi ardemment, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je le déteste. Je veux le tuer. C'est tout. Je sais même pas pourquoi je parle encore de lui. Allez, maintenant j'arrête. Je vais arrêter. Là. À trois je change de sujet. Un. Deux. Trois. Mais pourquoi j'arrête pas ?! Ah, le salaud ! Il arrive à hanter mes pensées même quand il n'est pas là ! Il va me le payer ! Dès qu'il reviendra à Ikebukuro ce sera sa fête !

... Et voilà que j'attends son retour, maintenant...

**17 OCTOBRE **

Une semaine que je me dis qu'il va pas tarder à se pointer, le vermisseau au manteau kitsch. Et il est toujours pas venu. Il m'énerve encore plus quand je l'ai pas sous les yeux ! Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi ! Mais il m'énerve, il va le p... **Le voilà !** Je reconnais sa veste à la con, ça me donne envie de la brûler, lui avec ! Va te faire foutre, Orihara ! Aujourd'hui, t'es un homme mort !

Je m'approche de lui. Il est assis sur un des bancs du parc Sud, là où je me trouve. Attendez, je suis devant lui, il voit bien que j'arrive, il ne réagit absolument pas ? Pas un de ces sourires hypocrites, ce rire goguenard que je déteste ? Même pas ce regard méprisant et brillant de cruauté ? Rien ? Pourtant, il est là, c'est lui non ? Je le prends par le col de la veste.

_"Hé, l'asticot ! Je t'ai pas dit de plus jamais foutre les pieds ici ?!"_

Je l'attends une semaine pour lui dire ça... Je sais, c'est un peu con, mais c'est à force d'habitude, de toute façon il revient toujours. Malheureusement. Mais je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se produise plus. Ce banc sera la dernière chose que tu verras, Izaya.

Quoique là, il ne doit pas voir grand chose. Il a déjà les yeux clos. Et il ne réagit toujours pas. Il dort dans un moment pareil ?! Je lui donne une énorme claque.

_"Réveille-toi !"_

Je me mets à sourire, une réaction nerveuse sans doute. Alors là, c'est pas du jeu. Il n'a pas le droit de pioncer alors que moi, je veux l'abattre ! Je veux le tuer comme il se doit, lui donner le coup de grâce alors qu'il est parfaitement éveillé, afin de voir son regard... Il doit sans doute être encore plus beau quand il est teinté par la peur.

... Attendez... J'ai dit que son regard était beau ? Non, il n'est pas beau. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois j'ai voulu l'éviter tout de suite. C'est un signe non ? Son regard, je veux plus avoir à le croiser, alors, je lui crèverai les yeux. C'est comme ça. Mais pour l'heure... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il ne se réveille pas. Pourquoi j'angoisse, d'un coup ? Parce qu'il est peut être déjà mort ? Bah c'est tant mieux, non ? Quoique. Quelqu'un n'a pas pu le tuer avant moi. Hors de question. C'est comme ça. Y'a que moi pour le buter, là encore je cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi. Mais ça ne peut pas être le cas, il n'y a rien qui porte à croire qu'il a été tué, et d'ailleurs rien non plus qui laisse à penser qu'il est mort... J'hésite puis vérifie s'il respire toujours. C'est le cas. Il dort, c'est tout. Et il a le sommeil bien lourd.

Et pourquoi pas en profiter ?

Je glisse une main dans la poche de son manteau hideux et en sors un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il se trimballe toujours avec et le sort dès qu'une situation devient trop dangereuse. Par peur, sans doute. Haha, si tu te réveilles maintenant, tu auras la peur de ta vie... Et ce sera la dernière puisque tu crèveras par la suite.

Mais non, même si je prends son couteau chéri il ne se réveille pas. Mais pourquoi je pourrais pas le tuer maintenant ? Juste pour une question esthétique, d'honneur... ?

Il y a des choses que je ne comprendrai jamais. Pourquoi le ciel est bleu le jour et non la nuit, pourquoi la Terre tourne sans qu'on la sente bouger, pourquoi une motarde mystérieuse a fait irruption à Ikebukuro ou encore pourquoi il faut toujours que je trouve une raison qui fait que je dois pas tuer Izaya. Mais c'est comme ça, on s'y fait, on ne se pose pas de questions. En tout cas, pas moi.

Je prends bien le couteau en main et m'amuse à faire des entailles sur sa veste, en retirant quelques boutons à certains endroits, puis je remets son stupide cran d'arrêt à sa place. J'aimerais bien voir sa gueule au réveil mais je dois aller bosser, Tom m'attend. Alors je le laisse là, avec la rage de n'avoir pas pu le tuer. Et c'est comme ça depuis sept ans. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Je préfère m'intéresser à la couleur du ciel qu'à pourquoi je le hais sans vraiment le haïr.


End file.
